Bedtime Story
by hironohime
Summary: All he wants is to show her how much he loves her. A one shot fluff dedicated to my favorite pairings of AMNESIA.


**Bedtime Stories**

* * *

Shin let out a heavy sigh after he got off the train and lazily held his commuter pass over the scanner as he got through the ticket gate. An hour ago he was about to leave _Meido no Shitsuji_ when Waka the shop owner begged him to stay longer because customers who came for Halloween costume party were too many to manage. As the result, he nearly missed the last train to Chiba Prefecture where his girlfriend stayed since she already graduated from university and worked at a drug store as an administration staff.

A month had passed since their last date, she had been busy with work while he was hopeless dealing with his thesis. Shin winced when he felt lightheaded all of sudden but, didn't bother to stop walking. He was so desperate to meet his beloved one that he had no time dealing with any sort of pain. Some moments later, he finally arrived at his destination. Shin rang the bell impatiently and waited. After a clicking sound, the door cracked opened revealing a girl with shoulder length blonde hair.

"Yo!" He greeted her enchantedly.

"Come in." She replied promptly, her lips formed a happy smile. Shin took off his shoes then walked into her apartment. He smiled when his eyes caught the view of some childhood pictures of him and her displayed neatly in the frames on the wall along the entrance. When he reached the living room, he placed his shoulder bag on the floor before he sat on the fluffy pink sofa.

"Take your time. I'll be back once I finished hanging my laundry." She said as she placed a glass of melon soda in front of him.

"Let me help you." He offered and stood up but, suddenly his vision blurred and he had no other choice than to sit back.

"Shin! Are you alright?" She asked anxiously as she held his shoulders.

"I'm okay. Lack of sleep, I guess. That wicked professor of mine detest me so much that he never approve my thesis. I guess it's time to change my seminar class." He mumbled. She touched his forehead then frowned when she noticed that it was feverish.

"You're having a high fever, take a rest at my room while I prepare something warm." She helped him to stand up and led him to her room.

"Yes, mommy." He mocked her playfully then slammed the room door in a quick motion when he noticed her grabbed a huge heart shaped cushion from the sofa and aimed toward him. She couldn't help but chuckled at his childish action. He might look older than his true age from the way he talked but, some of his immature actions showed that he was still the younger boy she knew. She headed to the kitchen then took a pot from the kitchen cabinet and started to cook chicken porridge for him.

* * *

_Shin's dream_

_Shin opened his eyes widely and started to examine his surroundings. It was dark that he couldn't even see his own legs. When finally his eyes got used to the darkness, he saw a door at the corner of the room and was about to reach the door knob when he realized that he was tied to a wooden chair. Suddenly, with a disturbing sound the door swung opened revealing two familiar figures. He saw his girlfriend and Toma stood side by side and stared straight at him. _

"_I'm going to marry her, Shin." Toma announced proudly. _

"_She is not your girlfriend, Toma" Shin replied coldly. _

"_Well, it doesn't really matter you know. After all, marriage without dating period was a common thing in the past. She may not be a girlfriend of mine but she always looks happy whenever she's with me." Toma responded with a happy smile._

"_Bullshit!" Shin spat angrily. _

"_I may be dense but I'm not blind, Shin. You were the one who cornered her to fulfill your ego and it's not too much to say that you are the main cause of all the tears she had shed before and after the accident." Toma smirked. _

"_Shut up!" Shin yelled. _

"_She always looks troubled whenever she's with you so, I don't think you deserve to announce yourself as her boyfriend. You may keep denying but, it won't change the fact that she doesn't love you." Toma claimed before he kissed the woman beside him passionately._

_End of dream. _

Shin opened his eyes and sat up tensely, he noticed dampness at both of his cheeks and realized that he had cried while sleeping. He was glad that it was only a dream but the damage it brought was quite huge that he couldn't stop trembling in fear. He recalled the memory when he had a fight with her and she ended up falling from the cliff.

_"Which one are you asking? If you're concern about whether I love you and whether I was the one who pushed you off the cliff, I'm afraid to say that the answer to both questions are yes." _Toma's gut-wrenching confession at his girlfriend after the incident kept haunting him like crazy.

Shin punched the pillow in despair as he regretted his reckless act to start the fight with his girlfriend just because he didn't want being treated as a childhood friend. There sure were thousands of better solutions to his problem but he was incapable to even think of it. He nearly lost the life of his beloved just because he wanted to fulfill the obsession of his selfish and immature mind. He wished he could turn back time and started from the beginning again but, that was impossible since no one even God has no idea how to do that. He quickly shed his tears with the sleeve of his black shirt and lied back on the bed when he heard the sound of her footsteps.

"I've made chicken porridge for you." She said daringly after she entered the room.

"I don't feel like eating." He sighed. She placed a bowl she brought on the study table near the bed before she pushed his bangs back then put a fever reducer pad on his forehead.

"I won't ask you to finish all of this, a mouthful or two would be fine." She insisted while her right hand scooped the porridge with a tablespoon.

"Do I really have to eat it that way?" Shin pulled a face when she brought the spoon in front of his mouth. He really had problem with the so-called lovey dovey way of eating.

"Open your mouth, Shin." She ignored his complaint, he grunted irritably before he opened his mouth and took a bite.

"Does it taste good?" He nodded at her inquiry. She smiled at him before she fed him another mouthful of the porridge and let him drank his cold medicines. She was about to head toward the exit door when he pulled her arm and drew her near him.

"Shin, let go of me." She told him kindly.

"I promise I'll take care of you in case you catch my cold so, please let me do this." He leaned forward and crashed his lips on hers without waiting for her permission. She didn't expect his abrupt action so, her eyes were remained open. His lips were hot because of his high fever and she could sense how desperate he was from the way he kissed her.

"Shin, what's wrong?" She asked uneasily as she cupped his face with both hands when he broke the kiss. He didn't give any reply instead, he embraced her tightly and buried his face on the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry to have cornered you that day, it's because of me that you were caught up in the…" He stopped talking when he felt her forefinger on his lips.

"We have agreed not to discuss about that matter, haven't we? That was an accident and no one should be blamed for that." She stretched her tone.

"But, I don't think I deserve to be together with you. I can't act as gentle as Toma and it seems like I always annoy you with my way of love expression." He explained bitterly with trembling voice.

She noticed that he might have seen an unpleasant dream when she was cooking since the words he just said didn't sound like him at all. She knew that he always full of confidence. His way of talking might sound cold but, she understood how much he care for her. She moved some of his bangs aside and told him affectionately, "You are the one that I love not Toma. Honestly, sometimes I feel awkward about your way of expressing love but it doesn't mean that I want you to stop doing it."

"Are you sure?" He reconfirmed as he gave her a look of doubt.

"I'd appreciate it if you be more gentle but, I don't mind at all." She replied shyly. His lips curved into a blissful smile before he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips on hers for the second time that day. He felt relief when she replied to his smile eagerly.

"Will you read a bedtime story for me like when we're kids?" He requested cutely after the kiss.

"Which story do you like to hear?" She asked back as she took some story books from the bookshelf.

"Our favorite one." He answered promptly. She chuckled as she took a story book titled 'Cinderella' then sat on the bed and began to read the story. Her voice was soothing like morning dew and it gradually faded out when he closed his eyes.

"Come with us, fair maiden! The prince waits to present you with his engagement ring, said the Minister. So, Cinderella joyfully went with him and lived a happily ever after with his prince." She read the last lines before she silently closed the book. She tilted her head to the right and smiled when she found him sleeping soundly. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek lovingly.

"I love you, Shin. Just the way you are." She whispered before she joined him in the dream world.

**The End**

_Author's Note: Geez! what a plot! (LOL). I should've thought of a better one but my brain refused to cooperate with me. Anyway, I hope you like the fic and I'm sorry for the typos. _


End file.
